I'm Moving On
by yinasuka
Summary: This is my first songfic and it is about Kurama's life and the song if you haven't guessed is I'm Moving On by Rascal Flatts. I hope you like it. Please review!


I'm Moving On

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the song I'm moving on by Rascal Flatts.

Kurama was lying down on his bed in his room in the human world thinking about what had happen through out his life from being Youko Kurama to joining the Spirit Team to the tournaments he was in to when he decides to never become Youko Kurama and be Shuichi Minamino for the rest of his human life. (I'm pretty sure that's right.)

**_I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons_**

_**Finally content with the past I regret**_

_**I found you find strength in your moments of weakness**_

**_For once I'm at peace with myself_**

**_I've been burdened with blame _**

**_Trapped in the past for too long_**

_**I'm moving on**_

Kurama thought of when Kuronue was his partner and when Kuronue died and then when he had to face a demon that twisted his thoughts and made him think that he was the one to cause Kuronue's death. Then of when Yomi was in his group of bandits and when Youko had a demon blind Yomi permanently. Then he thought of when Yomi wasn't mad at him and how Kuronue died telling Youko to run even though Youko didn't want to.

_**I've lived in this place and I know all the faces**_

_**Each one is different, but they're always the same**_

_**They mean me no harm, but it's time that I face it**_

_**They'll never allow me to change**_

**_But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong_**

_**I'm moving on**_

Kurama thought then thought of when he put his soul in a human body and learned to care for people a lot more and of when he risked his life to save that of his human mother's. He also thought of when he joined the spirit team. It was kind of ironic when you think about it. Here, he had been the king of bandits and then he ended up being a human boy who cared for his mother and a member of the Spirit Detectives that caught criminals like he had been once. Who would have thought that he would ever find his home in the one place many people would say that he didn't belong? Kurama looked outside his window and with a smile thought, 'but I did find my home here.'

_**I'm moving on**_

**_At last I can see (at last I can see)_**

_**Life has been patiently waiting for me**_

_**And I know there's no guarantees**_

**_But I'm not alone_**

_**There comes a time in everyone's life**_

**_When all you can see are the years passing by (are the years passing you by)_**

_**And I have made up my mind that those days are gone**_

Kurama thought about when he fought in the Dark Tournament and when he fought in the tournament to decide who the new ruler of Makai would be. He thought of all the friends he had made and the enemies he had fought and how his friends didn't think of him as Youko, but just as Kurama. Kurama lied back down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. 'I guess those days of being a bandit are really gone,' he thought with a smirk, 'I guess I'm the one who made that decision and I'm glad that I made it.'

_**I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't**_

_**Stopped to fill up on my way out of town **_

_**I've loved like I should, but lived like I shouldn't**_

_**I had to lose everything to find out**_

_**Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road **_

_**I'm moving on**_

Kurama decided then to think of what he left behind when he decided to stay human. He left behind a legacy, and a ton of stolen items which could be anywhere in Makai and even though he cared about his fellow bandits even if it was just the slightest he probably shouldn't have treated them like he had. Kurama then heard his mom calling him from the down stairs. "I'll be there in a second, mother," yelled Kurama as he got up from his bed and as he left his room he thought, 'Also I brought a lot of regrets from being Youko that I kept even after being Shuichi, but I've found some forgiveness from people and maybe I'll find even more down this road of life as Shuichi or as just plain Kurama.'

_**I'm moving on**_

_**I'm moving on**_

Author's note: How did you like my first songfic? I heard the song on the radio and made me think of Kurama for some reason. I tried my best on it, I think. It probably sucked. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


End file.
